


This Is The Story That Never Ends, It Goes On And On My Friends

by KaijuKatty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, Dogs, F/M, Feels, Fluffy, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, angsty, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKatty/pseuds/KaijuKatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goober tries (and fails) to help a dork, and some gay shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayo

"I tried to rescue you from being mugged but instead I got knocked out and you had to take me to the hospital after having your wallet stolen" AU 

 

At least that's what it started as????   
I never intended for it to go this far .-.   
I'm so sorry XD   
Anyways; merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, happy Kwanza, and merry everything else too!!   
And if you don't celebrate anything, this is my gift to you for just being awesome.   
Hope you guys at least tolerate it! :) 

 

\--------   
Quick lil note before you get going; 

 

Each -------- indicates a break in time and I mostly leave it up to the readers interpretation.   
So basically if I don't specifically carry out a scene or anything, you can judge the amount of time you think has passed yourself (Be it hours, days, or weeks).   
This means that a lot could have happened between ;)   
And also; with the texts I didn't include times sent so pretty much you can just guess with that too. 

 

Anyways enjoy! :)


	2. 1

\----------------  


"Hey! Let him go!" Newt barrelled toward two men scuffling on the street- one obviously being robbed, without a second thought.  


He pushed the guy in the green parka (the victim) behind him, and faced the mugger.  


The parka guy shouted indignantly and waved his cane a Newt and the mugger.  


"Dude, not cool- mugging people isn't cool." Newt tackled the robber, stopping him from running away.  


They tussled on the ground, Newt trying to wrestle the parka guys wallet from the thief.  


Wallet-Snatcher shoved him off roughly, and started his escape again, Newt landed hard on his butt.  


He jumped up and grabbed the guys arm just as Parka-Guy shouted something; distracting Newt long enough for him to get socked right in the face, effectively knocking him out.  


\--------------  


Hermann swore angrily, kicking at the ground.  


Not only did he loose his wallet, but now he has an unconscious wannabe-hero to deal with.  


He had contemplated chasing down the mugger, but he figured the odds of catching him with his bad leg were slim.  


So instead here he was; staring awkwardly down at an unconscious- bleeding man.  


Hermann sighed and ran his fingers though his hair angrily, and pulled out his phone.  


"....... Hello? Yes? I've just been mugged and my assailant has fled but the man assisting me is unconscious...... No he appears to be fine other than a bloody nose..... Yes- we are on Becket Ave. in front of address 32...... Ten minuets?...... Yes I'll wait with him..... Thank you." Hermann hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket, staring at the man.  


He was short, chubby, and had softly tanned skin. He had styled brown hair, a short scruffy beard. He wore glasses- that were now laying broken on the ground beside him. He was wearing a white button down shirt, tight black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and a black skinny tie.  


Hermann scoffed, assuming the type of man he was and already feeling superior, despite the situation.  


He sat beside the man on the curb, and turned his head so that his nosebleed wouldn't trickle down his throat and cause him to choke.  


\-------------  


Newt woke up in a hospital, very confused.  


He wasn't wearing hospital clothes, wasn't hooked up to anything, and he didn't appear to be injured (other than what felt like a probable black eye).  


So he figured it was cool to get up and go, and at least find a doctor or something.  


Newt pushed apart the curtains diving his bed from the rest of the room, and saw Parka-Guy talking to the police (sans parka).  


Newt hoped he got his wallet back, and he felt kinda happy that Parka-Guy had come with him to the hospital.  


Parka-Guy was wearing like, three shirts- one of which was a frumpy old man sweater. He had nice pants and shoes on, and a nice looking cane he was leaning on.  


Parka-Dude looked pretty nice himself. He was tall and slim with sharp cheekbones, and an out-of-date haircut that seemed to fit him.  


Newt waited until he was done talking to the police to walk over, when Parka-Dude saw him he sighed.  


"I presume since you regained consciousness within the hour and that you appear to have all your motor skills that you're quite fine?" Whoa, snobby.  


"Yeah dude, I'm cool- sorry about that- this- hey, did you get your wallet?" Newt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, realizing his glasses and jacket were missing.  


"No, unfortunately. I'm in no shape to go chasing down ruffians, and I had to deal with you. So I've handed the situation over to the authorities." He glared at Newt like all of this was his fault.  


"Hey man! At least I tried to help! Don't I get points for that? I even got what feels like a pretty nasty shiner as a reminder as my good deed for a stranger."  


Parka-Guy looked at him like he was contemplating something, and stuck out his hand. "Dr. Hermann Gottlieb."  


Newt laughed and shook his hand, noting the stiffness in Hermann's. "Newton Geiszler- call me Newt though. I guess we aren't strangers anymore."  


"Well-" Hermann started.  


"Hey speaking of losing things- do you know where my glasses and jacket are? Kinda need those..." Newt interrupted, glancing around in hopes of spotting at least his jacket, his eyes were pretty shoddy without his glasses so he doubted he could see those without them.  


"Ah- yes. Your glasses were broken- either when you were punched or when you fell. As for your jacket I have it placed with mine." Hermann led him down the hall to a row of chairs, their jackets folded neatly together.  


Hermann picked his up and pulled Newts glasses out of one of the many pockets and handed them over. He held his jacket neatly in his arms.  


Newt threw his jacket on happily, patting his pockets to make sure everything was there. He put on his glasses to see how bad things were; one lens was cracked pretty badly, but he could still see fairly well, so he decided to keep them on.  


"Well Hermann, it's been a pleasure, but I should probably see about getting this," he gestured vaguely to his face "all fixed up." And turned to go.  


"Wait- ah, at least let my buy you a coffee? To thank you?" Hermann called after him.  


Newt smiled at him. "Sure dude. I'll give you my number? I've got class in the morning so I really should go, but you can text me tomorrow and we'll get together? Unless your phone was stolen too." He chuckled.  


Hermann smiled slightly, and Newt thought it was adorable. "No it wasn't stolen- luckily- otherwise I would not have been able to call an ambulance for you."  


They exchanged numbers, and parted ways for the night.  


\--------------


	3. Chapter 3

\-------------  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] Hello, I assume that since it is now the afternoon, you are free for coffee? -Dr. Gottlieb  


[Text: Hermann Gottlieb] Hey dude :)  


[Text: Hermann Gottlieb] Yea I got out n hour ago  


[Text: Hermann Gottlieb] Im free were do u want 2 get java ?  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] Is Pacific Coffee Corps in a convenient location for you?  


[Text: Hermann Gottlieb] Yea dude I can b there in like 15 mins :)  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] Alright I will see you there.  


[Text: Hermann Gottlieb] :))  


\-----------  


Hermann sat at an outside table to wait for Newton, as it was a nice day, and it would be easier for the man to find him.  


He only had to wait approximately ten minuets before the aforementioned man skidded up on a bicycle.  


He chained the bike to the metal railing separating the coffee houses seating area from the sidewalk, and hopped the fence deftly.  


"Hey man!" He grinned, taking his laptop bag off his shoulder and setting it on the ground beside him. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."  


"No, I haven't been here long, it's no problem." Hermann replied cooly.  


Newton was wearing a bleach stained grey t-shirt today, and a green hoodie with blue skinny jeans. His glasses still weren't fixed, and he had a colourful black eye.  


He smiled brightly at Hermann, "Hey do you mind if I do a little work while we talk? I gotta get my students papers checked out." When Hermann shook his head, he pulled out his laptop and booted up.  


"I wasn't aware you were a teacher?" Hermann questioned, surprised by this new information.  


"Aha. Dude did you think I was a student?" When Hermann didn't answer he chuckled, "Nah dude, I teach down at LOCCENT Uni."  


Hermann was honestly surprised, looking at this short, scruffy man he never could have guessed that.  


"Oh. What do you teach there?"  


"Biology- like, animals and stuff." Newt said, a little distracted by his laptop. "What about you?"  


"Excuse me?"  


"What about you? What does Dr. Gottlieb do?" He clarified, looking at him.  


"Ah- well I teach advanced mathematics...... also at LOCCENT."  


"You're shitting me." Newt stared at him, pink lips open in shock.  


"Pardon me?"  


"Dude. I know I only started teaching here this semester. But like, how did I not notice someone as hot as you on the faculty?"  


Hermann felt his face going red, he spluttered; at a loss for words.  


Just then, the waitress appeared to take their orders.  


Newton ordered a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream even though it was the middle of a warm and lovely spring.  


"Dude, I looove chocolate okay? And whip cream is just the best thing ever." He defended when Hermann had raised an eyebrow.  


The two of them sat there together well into the afternoon, talking amiably and sipping hot drinks.  


When Hermann finally stated that he should probably be heading home, he slipped the suggestion that they do this again sometime. Smiling happily when Newton jumped at the offer.  


He watched Newton peddle away on the sidewalk, thinking about how the universe brings good things in strange ways.  


\------------  


When Newt got home he immediately hopped on Skype, calling one of his best friends.  


"Hey brother!" The warbled greeting came through the speakers, and soon the pixelated image focused; showing an immaculately dressed man sporting a bow tie. "How goes it?"  


"Awesome! Dude! I went on this sort-of-date with this hot guy a while ago. Remember the one I TOTALLY rescued- and the best bit? He teaches at LOCCENT." Newt sat down in his lay-z-boy, getting comfortable.  


"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up, I need context here. Im fuzzy, remind me." Tendo laughed at Newt when he pulled a face at him through the camera.  


"Okay well I was returning Godzilla to the movie rental place, and when I came out I saw this dude getting mugged- so me being the AWESOME super hero I am, jumped in to help. But like, I got knocked out somehow- mugger dude cheated- and the guy had to take me to the hospital. Anyways he offered to get me coffee as a 'thank you' for my efforts, and we met up today and it turns out he teaches at LOCCET too- hes a math prof though how boring is that man? But yea... He's totally hot and I think this could go places."  


Tendo stared at him for a while, and Newt wasn't sure if the call was lagging or if Tendo was just processing all the information.  


"Well brother, what's his name? If he's a uni prof then we're probably gonna find something about him on the Internet. Let's Google this guy and see what you've just gotten yourself into."  


"Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. I was gonna sneakily Google him while we were having coffee today but I was too into the conversation dude." Newt reached over to his table and grabbed some left over pizza from whenever he last got some (hey, pizza never goes bad dude).  


Tendo laughed on his side of the call, "Oh my god. Okay. So. You ready?"  


Newt swallowed his mouthful of pizza and nodded, "Hit me." He said.  


"Alright so, he's like, crazy smart apparently- you know those million dollar math questions no one can solve? Yea we'll be solved one at like... Sixteen." Tendo looked impressed.  


"Dude. What else?"  


"Okay well he's German- but you could probably tell from the last name. He's got tenure at LOCCENT. He's crazy into space it seems. And judging by Twitter, his students have a grudging love-hate relationship with him."  


Newt laughed. "Yea he's probably totally strict with them, he gives off that vibe- he's obviously not a cool prof like me."  


"From a cursory Internet search he seems alright- although he really needs to develop a sense of fashion- Newt this is atrocious how can ANYONE still have that haircut?" Tendo laughed, and Newt was glad he seemed to approve.  


They talked for a while more, about their work, lives, and the like.  


Eventually Tendo had to go- he had a date with this girl named Allison hed been crushing on since forever.  


Newt crawled into bed that night looking forward to seeing Hermann again.  


\-------------  


[Text: Herms] Hey dude sup?  


[Text: Herms] U goin 2 the staff spring break party  


[Text: Dr. Newton Geiszler] Hello Newton. No I will not be attending that sorry attempt at a celebration for something we need-not celebrate.  


[Text: Herms] Awwwww dude :(  


[Text: Herms] Its been a few weeks since we last hungout  


[Text: Herms] I was lookin forward 2 c-ing u :(  


[Text: Dr. Newton Geiszler] … The staff are irritating on a good day, and since this is a social gathering; they will most likely be consuming alcohol; thus making them more intolerable. Also, I am not a party person, I'd much rather stay at home.  


[Text: Dr. Newton Geiszler] Although if you do wish to meet up again I would not be opposed.  


[Text: Herms] Bruh course  


[Text: Herms] I wanna hang I mean :)  


[Text: Herms] Wat do u hav in mind ?  


[Text: Dr. Newton Geiszler] The planetarium has a new exhibit opening I was planning on seeing, you could accompany me if you wish.  


[Text: Herms] Sounds cool!!! :)  


[Text: Dr. Newton Geiszler] Indeed. I will contact you later in the week with more information.  


[Text: Herms] I look foreword 2 it :))  


\-----------


	4. Chapter 4

\-----------  


Hermann sat impatiently outside the planetarium, tapping his foot as he waited on a bench for Newton.  


Hermann had been there for the twenty-five and a half minutes waiting for him. He was about to text him when Newton puffed up on his bicycle- already talking.  


"-Dude- Dude I am SO sorry! One of my students stopped me on the street on my way here to ask me something about the reading I assigned them. Oh! And then I had to help this family of ducks cross the street- dude they were so cute I wish you could've seen them. And I know you're a stickler for punctuality and stuff and these are probably really shitty excuses but yea. Sorry." He said all this while parking, dismounting, and chaining his bike.  


Turning to face Hermann he breathed heavily, obviously winded from biking very quickly, and from just delivering that mouthful.  


Hermann sighed, and gripped his cane. "Well… you're here now, the visual show starts in ten minuets- you better hope there isn't a line." And led the way inside the building.  


It turns out there wasn't a line, or hardly anyone in fact- something Hermann was very grateful for- he hated crowds, and small children.  


They got comfortable seats together and enjoyed the presentation.  


Newton managed to stay fairly quiet throughout the show, only whispering questions to Hermann when he didn't understand something- something he appreciated.  


At the end of the presentation Hermann realized at some point they had started holding hands when he went to clap. He blushed awkwardly and withdrew his hand from Newtons, clapping politely and receiving an awkward- judgemental chuckle from Newton. For which he playfully shoved him for.  


On the way out of the domed theatre, Newton started asking more questions- rehashing questions he'd asked during the show, and coming up with new ones as they talked now.  


He talked with his hands a lot, Hermann noticed- especially when he was really into whatever he was talking about.  


And right now his hands were flapping all over the place.  


Hermann was happy Newton seemed to enjoy the presentation so much, and he smiled as he answered the millions of questions.  


\----------  


Before Newt went home he stopped at the movie store, deciding to see if there were any documentaries on space available.  


He managed to nab three from the rack, and decided that it was a good enough start.  


He had had a fun time on his date(?) with Hermann today, and was hoping they would do something like that more often.  


He loved the way Hermann's eyes shone when he talked about space…  


"HEY WATCHIT!" Someone shouted, and he heard the screech of breaks being slammed; breaking Newt out from his daydream.  


Newt swerved his bike to the side, tumbling onto the pavement to avoid being hit by a car.  


He rolled into the intersection, dazed.  


He curled into himself as he noticed that not all the drivers had noticed him yet- and he wanted to avoid being run over.  


He heard a sickening crunch of mental being flattened and prayed to God it wasn't his bike.  


Another car that would've totally ruined his nice shirt skidded to a stop in front of him just in time, and the lady driving hopped out to help him.  


"Sir! Sir are you okay?" She leant down next to him and helped him sit up, looking him over for injuries.  


"Wha? Yea.. M'cool. Jus smacked my head a bit." He mumbled, still pretty disoriented.  


(Presumably) The driver of the first car ran over to them, "Oh my god! Are you okay? I didn't hit you right? I'm sorry I didn't see you coming and I-"  


Newt waved his hand at him, "Nah dude ya missed me were cool. You good?"  


The man sighed, obviously relieved, "Yeah..... Oh shit man your bike!"  


Newts head snapped over to where the man was pointing, the lady beside him gasped.  


His bike was mangled, the front tire was bent in half, the frame was a mess, and it was stuck underneath a pickup. Great.  


The driver of the first car went over to help drag the bike out from under the pickup, and helped the guy on his way.  


He walked back over slowly, dragging what used to be an awesome ride behind him.  


"Oh man I'm SO sorry! I'll pay to have it fixed man."  


Newt hardly heard him, or the lady beside him talking to her son/daughter(?)- telling them to call 911.  


He felt sick, his head killed, and his shin hurt too. Bile rose to his throat and he vomited.  


Bystanders hooted at him from the sidewalk.  


Someone offered to call someone for him, and he fumbled out his phone- oh great the screen was shattered- and he mumbled something about "Call Herms." to them.  


He laid back down on the pavement, after vomiting again, and stared at his poor, poor bike before passing out.  


\-----------  


Hermann never liked hospitals. They always smelled like too many chemicals, and they were so full of death and sadness.  


But he was sitting in the waiting room, counting the minuets as they passed- 32.4- while he waited on news of Newton.  


He had just been pulling into his driveway when he received the call from Newtons cell, but a strange voice on the line. He immediately turned the car around and raced to the hospital.  


At 43 minuets and 7 seconds a doctor came out and called for anyone here for Newton, and Hermann hobbled over quickly.  


"How is he?" He asked apprehensively.  


"He has a mild concussion, two cracked ribs, and a few minor scrapes and bruises. He's lucky. You can go see him if you wish."  


Hermann thanked the doctor, and the universe, and went to Newtons room.  


The man smiled at him from the bed, he was propped up comfortably and was just finishing talking to a nurse when Hermann walked in.  


"Hey dude, is it just me, or are hospitals becoming our 'thing'?" He joked.  


"I hope not, hospitals cost a lot." Hermann said, causing Newton to crack a smile.  


"I was having such a nice day too! Like- we had this awesome date, I got some cool space movies, and I was gonna go get chicken wings when BAM; broken me, broken phone, and broken bike. Ugh. Terrible." Newton whined, groaning in pain when his arm movements disagreed with his ribs.  


"Oh you poor thing. If you had been wearing proper protection and paying attention you probably could have avoided this." Hermann chided him.  


Newton glared at him, "S'not my fault your eyes are beautiful and when you talk about space they get all sparkly an stuff. Like how could I not get distracted by that?"  


Hermann stared at him, causing Newton to go pink when he realized what he said. He groaned and hid his face in his hands.  


"Uggghhhh ignore that. That's my delusional concussed brain talking." He his his face in his hands.  


He chuckled softly, and reached over to pat Newtons thigh. "I'm not so sure, but if you wish to erase that from the record, then I will try not to think about it."  


They sat together in silence for a moment before Hermann spoke again, "Although… I don't think you blaming my eyes for your accident is quite fair. As I myself was occupied with thoughts of your expressive hand gestures and intensely pink mouth- but I managed to drive home safely." He looked away sheepishly.  


Newton gaped at him, his face turning dark red. "Dude." He whispered, "Whoa."  


They released Newton from the hospital a few hours later, giving him some medications and strict instructions for ensuring he doesn't strain himself while recovering.  


Hermann drove him home, ignoring Newtons protests.  


\------------  


[Text: Herms:)] Nnnnnn dude I'm so bored :/  


[Text: Herms:)] I can barely move w/out my chest hurting R my head hurting  


[Text: Herms:)] Cum ovr?  


[Text: Herms:)] Boreddddddddd  


[Text: Herms:)] Sjdjhdjd  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] I don't think you need me to come over and babysit you. Watch a movie or read a book.  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] Or better yet; grade your students papers.  


[Text: Herms:)] :(  


[Text: Herms:)] don't b mean  


[Text: Herms:)] pls  


[Text: Herms:)] we can watch space movies n cuddle  


[Text: Herms:)] no wait cuddling would hurt prolly  


[Text: Herms:)] we can hold hands n watch space movies  


[Text: Herms:)] U kno u wannaa ;)  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] Alright. I'll be over shortly. If only to get you to shut up.  


[Text: Herms:)] :$ lmao sure thaaaats why ;)  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] I'm sure I don't know what you mean…  


\-----------


	5. Chapter 5

\-----------  


Newt was back to almost-normal in a few weeks.  


He was borrowing a bike from Tendo, it got him from point A to point B, but it wasn't the same.  


He missed his old bike, but since she was nothing but scraps now- this thing had to make do.  


It was nearing finals week and the stressful atmosphere on campus was really bumming Newt out so he spent most of his extra time at coffee shops or at home.  


Sometimes Hermann came over.  


They would sit together on Newts couch- sometimes holding hands- and watch movies.  


Hermann would bring space documentaries, and one time he even brought Star Trek; causing Newt to shriek in excitement at how Hermann isn't ALL boring.  


This started a movie battle.  


Hermann would bring his 'Newt deemed- Not Boring Movies' and Newt would make Hermann watch some of his own collection.  


But now Newt was back at work, preparing his students for final exams. He assumed Hermann was doing so as well as he hadn't heard from him in a few days.  


He had just finished seeing all of his students out, shouting tips for studying and self care after them, when someone came up behind him.  


Tendo jumped him with a hug, causing both of them to crash into Newts podium.  


Newt laughed and shoved him off, "Dude! What're you doing here? Why didn't you tell me." He leaned against his podium comfortably, folding his arms over his chest.  


"Well I figured it was about time, four moths is too long brother. And I didn't tell you cause surprises are more fun obviously. Why didn't YOU tell ME you got new ink man?" He snatched Newts arm, staring at the addition to the sleeve.  


It was a fair sized Mothra, in flight heading towards Newts older tattoo; Godzilla.  


"Aw dude, I thought I told you last time we talked. Shit. Well, now you know so." Newt shrugged.  


"Alright, well, Dr. Geiszler are you busy or can you take me to coffee?"  


"Yea dude lets go, jus lemmie grab my bag."  


They walked through the streets together, Newt pushing his borrowed bike beside him.  


Tendo talked about work, and his new fiancé, he told Newt about the shenanigans he'd been getting into, and about the utter outrage of his favourite mens accessory store closing.  


And in turn Newt told him about Hermann, his students, and the stuff he'd been learning about the universe.  


They opted to go to a nearby bar instead of a coffee shop, and spent the evening dancing terribly, shouting at televisions displaying sports games they cared little for, and downing drinks.  


When they finally left and called a taxi, and stumbled into Newts home; it was 1am.  


Good thing he doesn't have class tomorrow.  


\-------------


	6. Chapter 6

\-------------  


Hermann was done with teaching for the semester, which meant a trip home to Germany for a visit was probably due.  


But he was feeling strangely reluctant.  


He had found that he had grown attached to this city, and a certain someone, and he didn't want to leave it behind.  


He hadn't seen Newton since before finals started, but figured that wasn't an issue because they were both busy.  


He had decided to go to Pacific Coffee Corps to sit outside and have some tea for a change in atmosphere.  


He had been there for about an hour and a half when he heard a familiar voice approaching from down the street.  


"-forreals? Shit dude that's hilarious I can't wait to meet her."  


He looked up to see Newton walking towards him on the sidewalk, accompanied by a strange man.  


The man was wearing a blue button down, burgundy slacks, with a bow tie and suspenders that matched. He was taller than Newton, but not by much, and his dark hair was much more styled than Newtons.  


"Hermann?" Newton had spotted him, and Hermann felt vaguely uncomfortable. "Hey dude what's up?"  


Both men stopped at the railing separating the seating area from the sidewalk, leaning their hips against it almost in sync.  


"Hello Newton." He replied cooly, shutting his book and setting it down on the table.  


Newton smacked his forehead, "Oh shit whoops. Herms; Tendo. Tendo; Herms." He gestured to each of them respectively, and Tendo reached out to shake hands.  


"Hermann Gottlieb, pleasure." He properly introduced himself, shaking Tendo's hand firmly.  


The man laughed easily, causing Newton to crack a grin. "Tendo Choi. The pleasures all mine, Newt and Google have told me a lot about you." He snickered when Newton elbowed him hard, Hermann raised an eyebrow at him. "Had to make sure this nerd over here wasn't falling for a drug dealer or something brother." He defended, laughing.  


Newton was beet red and Hermann felt his ears heating up as well. "I assure you Mr. Choi, I am not a drug dealer. Although the man that stole my wallet probably was."  


Newton shouted indignantly "No way dude. You know how much money is in drugs? He wouldn't need your stupid wallet. He was probably a junkie if anything."  


Tendo whipped out his phone, staring at the screen. "Ah shit. Sorry. Allison. Gotta take this." He answered the phone and walked a few steps away for privacy.  


"Tell her I love her!!" Newt showed after him, receiving an impatient hand wave. "So Hermann how's it going?"  


"Quite well actually, yourself?"  


"Pretty good man. My best pal over there asked me to be the best man at his wedding." Newton grinned happily, obviously proud of his friend.  


He felt guilty for the feeling of relief in his stomach. "Ah- congratulations Newton, and you as well Mr. Choi." He nodded at Tendo when the other returned from his phone call.  


"Thanks brother. I really lucked out, was kinda worried she wouldn't accept actually. She's too good for me." Tendo blushed sheepishly.  


"Aw hey don't do that dude! You're great. Id marry you myself if you didn't have disgusting morning breath!" Newton laughed, slinging his arm around Tendo's shoulders comfortably.  


"Heyyyy! Not nice!" Tendo mocked hurt and smacked Newton.  


He smiled at the twos camaraderie.  


Tendo suddenly leaned over the railing, a serious look on his face. "Hey, Hermann, you should come with us tonight. We're gonna hit the bars to celebrate my last night visiting this city as a bachelor. Newts buying."  


He started to decline. "Well I appreciate the offer but I wouldn't want to intrude."  


"Nah Hermann you aren't intruding, it'll be fun cmon." Newton nodded encouragingly at him.  


Hermann debated for a moment before nodding tentatively. "Alright."  


"Really?" Newton whooped and Tendo pumped a fist in the air.  


"Okay I'll get Newt to text you later brother." Tendo said, shaking his hand again.  


Hermann smiled at him, "I look foreword to it."  


He watched the two of them walk off together, Newton talking with his hands again.  


\------------  


[Text: Herms:)] Hey dude  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] Hello, Newton.  


[Text: Herms:)] Hows ur head? Ur knee ok ?  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] I have a slight headache and ache in my knee, but nothing a few Tylenol and glasses of water can't fix.  


[Text: Herms:)] Thts good  


[Text: Herms:)] Srry about how crazy Tendo got man  


[Text: Herms:)] When he gets drunk he likes 2 boogey  


[Text: Herms:)] Srry if it hurt ur knee  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] It's quite fine really. How are you two fairing in terms of hangovers?  


[Text: Herms:)] Dancin queens vomiting in my shower rn  


[Text: Herms:)] & I'm wearin shades in the darkness of my blanket fort  


[Text: Herms:)] What does tht tell u  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] Well, I hope he recovers soon.  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] Are you available for coffee later today?  


[Text: Herms:)] Nah srry I'm busy until 7 2day  


[Text: Herms:)] But I can do dinner 2night ?  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] Dinner would be lovely. I can pick you up at eight o'clock.  


[Text: Herms:)] sounds gud  


[Text: Herms:)] do u want 2 pick the place  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] If you don't mind. I know a lovely bistro on Sydney Ave. I can make reservations.  


[Text: Herms:)] awesome :))))  


[Text: Herms:)] shit  


[Text: Herms:)] I think Tendo jus vomited on my carpet  


[Text: Herms:)] oh god ew man >:(  


[Text: Newton Geiszler] I'll let you go then, try not to step in it.  


\------------


	7. Chapter 7

\------------  


Newt paced his front hall anxiously, throwing glances out the window every few seconds. He paused in the mirror by his door to quadruple check himself.  


He was wearing clean black skinny jeans, a freshly ironed button down shirt with his sleeves tastefully rolled halfway up to reveal his tattoos. He had a black skinny tie and a dark grey pea coat on over top.  


He. Looked. Fantastic.  


In his professional opinion.  


He peered out the front window again, checking for Hermann's car.  


Newt watched as it turned the corner and parked in his drive, exactly on time- but to Newt he felt hours late.  


He swung the door open and bounced out before Hermann had even started mounting the stairs.  


Newt took in Hermann's attire, "Whoa dude. Nice."  


He was wearing his usual pressed black slacks and dress shoes with a button down shirt. But today the shirt was a lovely dark blue that complimented his skin tone beautifully. He was wearing a short black trench coat that with the bottom two buttons buttoned up.  


Basically he looked damn fine. In Newts professional opinion.  


Newt noticed Hermann checking him out as well, and thought he saw a dusting of pink on the mans cheeks but he wasn't sure.  


"You look- quite nice as well Newton."  


They stood there awkwardly on Newts porch for a moment.  


Newt offered Hermann his arm, "Shall we Dr. Gottlieb?" He smirked and rested his hand in the crook of Newts arm and they climbed down to the car together.  


"Newton I have a proposition." Hermann said suddenly when they were seated in the restaurant, waiting on their waiter.  


"Yea dude?" Newt looked up from his menu.  


"I was wondering if… you would like to accompany me to Germany next month. I am going back to visit my family and I would love for you to meet them."  


Newt stared at him, open mouthed, clearly shocked.  


Hermann blushed and looked away awkwardly, studying the wallpaper intently. "If you'd rather not I under-"  


He jumped to interrupt the other before the offer was retracted. "N-no dude I'd LOVE to! It's just. A big thing. You inviting me to meet your family? That's a huge step right? Wait does that mean we're…?" Newt trailed off, unsure.  


Hermann fiddled with his napkin. "I admit it's rather… forward of me to ask you. But I do quite like you so I-"  


"Nah it's cool I- I like you too dude. It's just; are we… together?" God he was so awkward with these things.  


Hermann smiled softly and reached across the table to squeeze Newts hand gently.  


Newt smiled at him awkwardly.  


"If you accompany me to my home, I would like to introduce you as such." He said softly.  


Newt shivered slightly and nodded, "Y-yeah Id like that too."  


Hermann smiled at him, relieved. "So that means you accept?"  


"Accept a trip to Germany to meet the Gottliebs? Dude of course! Newt rolled his eyes, this should've been obvious. "But I have a condition." He leaned across the table, suddenly serious.  


Hermann looked at him apprehensively, and raised an eyebrow.  


"You," Newt gestured wildly at him, maintaining a hold on Hermann's hand, "come as my date to Tendo's wedding."  


Hermann snorted at him. "Honestly I'm not surprised. I accept though."  


The mood the rest of the night was light and amiable. They had wonderful meals together, and a respectable amount of wine.  


When Hermann drove Newt home, they held hands as he drove cautiously through the streets.  


\-------------  


[Text: Herms<3] Cum ovr  


[Text: Herms<3] pls  


[Text: Herms<3] I need u  


[Text: Herms<3] my uncle jus died  


[Text: Herms<3] Herms  


[Text: Herms<3] ???¿?¿¿  


[Text: Herms<3] I cant  


[Text: Herms<3] believ e  


[Text: Herms<3] he was all I had  


[Text: Herms<3] him n my dad  


[Text: Herms<3] fuck  


[Text: Herms<3] pls jus  


[Text: Herms<3] cum over when u get thees ??  


\------------  


Hermann pushed the door open tentatively, stepping into the dark hall. "Newton?" He called out.  


Receiving no answer he figured it'd be best to investigate further.  


He reached the living room and gasped; it was a mess. Things were broken and tossed around, the curtains were torn off the wall, and the coffee table was flipped.  


"Oh Newton, you poor thing."  


Hermann found him piled in a nest of blankets in the bathtub, beer bottles strewn across the floor.  


He lifted the topmost blanket to reveal a puffy-eyed, runny-nosed, sniffling Newton, crushing a teddy bear into his chest.  


He blinked up at Hermann through sticky eyes. "Hey."  


He nudged the bottles away from the tub with his cane and kneeled uncomfortably beside Newton.  


"I'm sorry I took so long, I was at that conference I told you about? But I got leave to come as soon as my physical presence was no longer necessary." He whispered, unsure of what to do.  


"Mhm," Newts lip trembled and he sniffled incredibly loud, "h-how was it?"  


"Alright. But that's of no matter. How are you?" Hermann opted for stroking Newtons hair, hoping it was comforting.  


Newton snorted and forced a laugh. "Oh you know, fantastic."  


"I can see that." Hermann said, rubbing small circles in Newtons hair. "Do you think you could get out of the tub? I can't lift you."  


Newton whined but obliged, bringing as many blankets with him as he could. He kicked the beer bottles out of the way and made a bee-line for his bed, where he collapsed in a pile again.  


Hermann followed slowly. He climbed up into the bed as well, propping himself up comfortably on the pillows resting against the headboard. He stared hard at the pile of blankets.  


"Newton." The pile twitched.  


"Newton come here." He heard a sniffle but still no movement.  


"Please?" He tried.  


The scruffy man popped his puffy face out from under the blankets to see Hermann holding open arms out to him. He scooted his way up the bed and curled into Hermann.  


"There there." Hermann said, awkwardly rubbing his partners back. "It's alright now."  


Newton let out a broken sob that sounded more like a gasp for air and melted into him. He buried his face into Hermann's neck, and he felt hot tears drip down his neck and onto his shirt.  


Newton held onto his teddy bear tightly with one arm, and Hermann with the other.  


They stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything- nothing needing to be said.  


"H-he was a great g-guy. Really e-eccentric. Good with tech- gr-great whi-with instruments. He taught me to play the ukulele." Newton trailed off, breathing heavily against Hermann's shoulder.  


"Newt-"  


"We caught bugs together when I was a kid- helped me start my own collection. I w-watched my first Godzilla movie whi-with him. Wh-when I got m-my first doctorate, he-he cried. His favourite colour was lavender- I n-never found out why. He liked watching sun-sunsets. He never remarried after my aunt died- s-said she was the only woman he'd ever l-love. He loved when I cooked for him."  


Hermann let Newton ramble on, figuring it would help him grieve.  


"He helped my dad raise me when my mom walked out on us. The last thing I said to him was four months ago, and it was just a quick voice message saying 'happy birthday.'" Newton wailed and buried his face deeper into Hermann's neck, breathing deeply.  


Hermann kissed the top of his head and continued stroking him. "Oh my darling boy, what can I do?" He whispered against fluffy brown hair. Newton whimpered.  


Suddenly, the distraught man straddled Hermann; making sure he didn't put too much weight on his legs so as not to hurt him.  


He started mouthing Hermann's neck, softly, desperately. And Hermann found it hard to breathe. "Newton I will not take advantage of you in this emotional state."  


And he was right. They stayed like that for most of the night, until Newton tired and rolled off of him. Then they laid together on the bed, holding hands, and eventually drifting off to sleep.  


\-------------


	8. Chapter 8

\-------------  


Newt hated flying. If people were meant to fly- they would've had wings. It was a simple fact.  


But here he was, strapped into a big metal can getting ready to fly thousands of kilometres to Germany.  


He was gonna be sick.  


The only thing that made it bearable was that he was going with Hermann, to see Hermann's family. Newt figured it was worth it.  


He clenched the armrests as hard as he possibly could and pressed back into the chair when they took off, breathing heavily but not getting enough air at the same time.  


Hermann took his hand and stroked it comfortingly with the pad of his thumb, and Newt focused on that instead of the jerking of the plane.  


When they reached their desired altitude and things calmed down and Newt was in one piece and alive, he took a deep breath. Hermann chuckled.  


Newt glared at him, mocking hurt. "Dude if we were meant to fly we would've evolved wings- or a less dangerous way of doing it! D'you know how many people die on these things? How many issues there are? Malfunctions? No, wait, shut your mouth- of course you know you freaking genius don't you say a thing I don't want to know!" He laid his head on the pull-out tray in front of him and covered his ears with his hands.  


They weren't very good mufflers cause he could hear Hermann laughing at him.  


"Jerk." He swatted blindly at him, but that just resulted in his hand being nabbed by the others, and Newt felt the press of lips against his fingers. "Okay I forgive you."  


Hermann chuckled and pulled out a big book to read, and Newt grabbed his iPod classic and a stack of comic books- making the kid across the aisle stare in jealousy.  


Newt put on the playlist of TED talks he had been saving just for this flight, but kept the ear closest to Hermann headphone free.  


Newt was just finishing the last page of his tenth comic book when Hermann tapped his shoulder. "Yea dude?"  


"Could you please let me out I have to visit the facilities."  


"Oh yea sure." Newt wrestled with his still-buckled seat belt, "Jus- shit- hang on. Ah!" He managed to get free but tumbled into the aisle.  


"Astounding, Newton." Hermann said as he delicately stepped over him, using the seats as support.  


"Wait, Herms you forgot your cane." Newt steeled his nerves and followed Hermann down the aisle toward the back of the plane, catching up with him at the restrooms.  


"Thank you Newton, but that was quite unnecessary- the seats are adequate support." But he received a kiss on the cheek nonetheless.  


He hated how he still blushed every time. "Oh…" he breathed. "I'll just- wait here for you."  


"You dolt." Hermann laughed, shutting the door.  


When Hermann came back out the pilot came on the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen were going to be experiencing a fair bit of turbulence so please remain in your seats and fasten your seat belts please."  


The seat belt light flashed on while he was talking.  


Newt stopped breathing and grabbed Hermann's arm in a death grip at the first bounce.  
"Newton you're fine nothing's going to happen to you, come, we have to go sit down." Hermann started leading the way, stopping every time the plane shook to hold the seats and keep himself upright.  


A stewardess came to help them but Hermann waved her off saying that they were fine and she should seat herself.  


The next shake was significantly larger, and Newt felt his stomach drop to his toes.  


Hermann started falling forewords- the turbulence unbalancing him- so Newt did the logical thing and tugged him back.  


Unfortunately this caused Hermann to crash into him and cause the both of them to go falling backwards.  


Newt cried out when his hip collided with the armrest on someone's chair, and whimpered when he hit the ground- Hermann on top of him.  


Hermann sighed. "Congratulations. Not only are we on the floor during a fair bit of turbulence- which is quite dangerous mind you- but you've also made a spectacle of us."  


"Oh shut up and get off me."  


The turbulence stopped a few minuets later and Newt would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved.  


When they finally landed and he limped into the terminal, he resisted the urge to kiss the ground.  


\----------------  
AN: from now until otherwise mentioned words/sentences written within // are in German  


\---------------  


[Text: Bastien] //We've just landed. I'm going to check us into a hotel so we can sleep and become aligned with the time zone. We'll see you tomorrow.//  


[Text: Big Bro H] //Hey hey hey. No, everyone's already here. Don't leave us alone with with father.//  


[Text: Bastien] //I apologize but I'd rather not deal with everything until I'm rested. Also, Newton appears to need rest and medication.//  


[Text: Big Bro H] //Did you break him? Bro, if you wanna bang go bang but Karla's gonna be pissed//  


[Text: Bastien] //No I did not break him Bastien. The idiot broke himself falling on the plane. Karla will just have to wait.//  


[Text: Big Bro H] //Don't think I didn't notice what you just avoided there Nerm :P But seriously, there's plenty of space here and you know that. If you guys want privacy you know D will make it happen. Come on bro//  


[Text: Bastien] //I will speak with Newton.//  


[Text: Bastien] We're on our way.  


[Text: Big Bro H] YES!!!  


\-----------  


To be honest Hermann wasn't expecting things to go smoothly- they never did when it came to his family.  


Especially since Newton's eccentric personality was polar opposite his fathers.  


Surprisingly, he got along well with his siblings.  


Bastien and Karla had automatically taken to him, squealing over how cute Newton was- although seeing as how it was in German he had to translate; which caused him to blush uncomfortably- eliciting more squeals from his siblings.  


Dietrich however, opted to appear more respectable when he swept into the room. With his deep voice and towering frame he quite obviously intimidated Newton.  
Hermann snickered when his older brother crushed Newton in a hug, causing the smaller man to squeak in surprise. This eliciting more giggles from Karla and Bastien.  


Now the five of them were seated having a comfortable meal together.  


"So little brother" Dietrich started, "How did you meet Newt?"  


Newton waved his hands wildly. "Oh oh! I've got this!" He cleared his throat and straightened up. "So I was out on a movie run- going to pick up some movie my friends recommended to me- and I turn the corner and see hot stuff over here getting mugged. So being the awesome rockstar I am I jumped in to help. I busted out my best moves against this guy and it was really intense- like Batman vs Superman- and-"  


"-And you got knocked out by a simple punch to the face. Leaving me without a wallet and an unconscious stranger to care for." Hermann finished, glaring at him.  


"Hey! I was still pretty awesome though." Newton pouted indignantly, upset that Hermann ruined his story.  


"//Incredible. Like some kind of cliche love story.//" Karla snickered.  


Bastien piped up. "//At least Nerms has a love story. Whereas you've been dry since college.//" She smacked his arm, starting a little slap fight between them.  


Dietrich huffed and put Bastien in a headlock. "//Bas don't be mean you're the one who's never had a date.//"  


"//I agree. Besides I think the real point of this story is I lost my wallet.//" Hermann grumbled after translating for Newton.  


Dietrich rolled his eyes. "Oh psh, everything was either cancellable or replaceable."  


"But I liked that wallet."  


"Yea well you got something better as compensation." Bastien gestured to Newton, who grinned sheepishly.  


"Quite true." Hermann leaned over and kissed Newton's cheek softly, causing his siblings to groan loudly.  


"Ew can you not?" Karla said, hiding her face behind her hands, but peeking out through her fingers.  


"Hey! Nothin wrong with two dude getting their gay on!" Newton said loudly, laughing.  


"//Well. I see I was given outdated information, as you are here a day earlier Hermann.//"  


Immediately the four siblings straightened up, faces falling into less-happy masks. Dietrich shuffled himself in front of Newton- older-brother instincts coming out.  


Hermann stood up rigidly and saluted. "//Father. I know, I am sorry, but Karla insisted we come immediately.//"  


Lars Gottlieb stared at his children, permanent frown on his face. "//… I assume your flight was well?//"  


"//Yes father, quite fine.//"  


He nodded. "//Good. Now I have some important calls to make so I expect that you will keep the volume down.//" And he stalked off down to his study.  


"//Wonder what's up his ass today yeesh.//" Bastien complained. "Hey! We should go see Oma!"  


Dietrich looked at him incredulously. "If Oma gets her hands on him," he gestured at Newton, "she'll never let him go Bas."  


"Exactly! We can keep him forever." He chuckled.  


"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Newton squeaked when Karla yanked him out of his chair.  


"Quite right, dogs are cuter." Hermann laughed when Newton swing a fist at him jokingly.  


\------------


	9. Chapter 9

\-----------  


Newt couldn't take it anymore.  


Oma was just too cute.  


She was the embodiment of your stereotypical grandmother- and he loved it.  


They'd been there for hours, Oma making them eat almost everything- and she was still cooking! Incredible!  


At some point Newt slipped away and joined her in the kitchen, helping her make cookies.  


He whispered to her in hushed German, asking her to keep his secret for him, and she laughed and patted his cheek- coating it in flour.  


She turned on her little radio and they sang and danced together in the kitchen, making a huge mess, but neither seemed to mind. Newt purposely got words and accents wrong, making her laugh.  


He stopped in the middle of spinning her around when he noticed the Gottlieb siblings in the doorway, all staring it him.  


"//Hermann! Your Newton is a lovely boy! So sweet! He's making cookies with me, when was the last time you make cookies with me baby?//" Oma hugged Newt hard enough that he thought his ribs were going to break- again.  


Hermann smiled softly at them. "//Yeah he's really something Oma.//"  


"//I'm so happy for you baby. He's wonderful.//" she pinched Newts cheeks and he yelped. "//You better not hurt him Hermann! Or I'm going to have to kick your ass.//"  


Bastien whooped. "I told you she'd love him!"  


Karla and Dietrich high-fived.  


"//Oma I assure you I have no intention of hurting him.//" Hermann entered the kitchen and hugged Newt close. "//If I do I'll fly myself over here for you to 'kick my ass' immediately.//"  


"//God you guys are so gross get me out of here.//" Bastien complained, but instead he sneaked past them to grab a cookie.  


The other two Gottlieb's followed suit.  


"//Hey! You brats get away from my cookies! They're for little Newton to take home! Hey! Bastien you put that back.//" Oma laughed, swatting at them with tea towels.  


He looked up at Hermann. "I love your Oma dude. Can I keep her?" He whispered.  


Hermann smiled softly at him, and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. "Shared custody could be arranged." He said.  


\--------------  


[Text: Newt] Guess what my grandfather just sent me ;)  


[Text: Tendbro] Dude wat  


[Text: Newt] Our time capsule  


[Text: Tendbro] DUDE  


[Text: Tendbro] SRS?  


[Text: Tendbro] U KIDDIN ME  


[Text: Tendbro] HOLY SHIT  


[Text: Tendbro] I DONT EVEN REMEMBR WAT I PUT IN THERE  


[Text: Newt] Should I open it?  


[Text: Tendbro] NO  


[Text: Tendbro] NOOO  


[Text: Tendbro] WE GOTTA DO IT 2GETHER  


[Text: Tendbro] DUDE  


[Text: Tendbro] DONT U DARE  


[Text: Newt] Alright brother chill I'll save it  


[Text: Newt] Scouts honour B)  


[Text: Tendbro] U n I both kno u werent a scout dude  


[Text: Newt] whatever  


\-----------  


Hermann straightened his bow tie in the mirror unhappily- if it had been up to him he would've gone without, but since it was part of the required dress- he figured he could suffer through.  


Newton came out of the bathroom and spun around for effect. "How do I look?"  


"Newton what have you done?"  


"What? Just cause that jerk made bow ties mandatory doesn't mean there aren't loopholes. My cousins a lawyer trust me. I swear that dress code was a direct attack on me…"  


Newton had tied his black skinny tie into a large, sloppy bow.  


Ridiculous, Hermann thought.  


"You're terrible, you do realize that you are the best man? You're going to have that monster in the wedding photos?" He raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.  


"Yep!" Newton said, popping the p for emphasis.  


When they arrived at the park the ceremony was going to be held in, there weren't too many people there yet- as they still had an hour and a half before the set time.  


Tendo and Allison came up to meet them- immediately noticing the atrocity on Newton's neck. "Oh good grief Newt you're kidding me with your tie right?" Hermann looked at him like 'I told you' and the two of them went over to the couple.  


Newton crushed Tendo in a hug, and then did the same for Allison.  


"Sorry, I just, my little boys all grown up." He said when he was done, doing his best impression of an emotional mother.  


"Yea I'm still waiting on you for hit puberty so..." Tendo laughed.  


Newton pouted. "Hey! Do you not see this fashionable stubble?"  


"All I see is a tiny man who's voice still squeaks like a thirteen year old." Piped Allison proudly, Tendo high-fived her.  


"Oh-ho! Low! It's like you're already part of the family."  


Tendo turned suddenly, grinning. "Hey Hermann, have you ever wanted to know what Newt was like as a kid?"  


"OH NO YOU DIDNT!" Newton shouted.  


Hermann snickered. "I've certainly wondered, but seeing as he acts like a prepubescent boy most of the time I feel as if I have a good idea. But judging by his outburst right now I feel as if this is going to be an interesting hour and a half. Lead the way Mr. Choi?"  


The four of them went over to one of the set up benches, and sitting on it were two disgusting metal lunch boxes.  


Newton whistled appreciatively "D'you know how much these would've been worth if we didn't trash them?"  


Tendo laughed. "Probably nothing cause you would've ruined them another way brother."  


"True. He's quite destructive, it's surprising he hasn't broken more bones with his carelessness." Hermann said.  


"Hey dudes, it's not carelessness. I've just got better things to do with my brain than pay attention to detail." Newton picked up the closest box. "Elementary or high school first?"  


"Elementary. Definitely elementary."  


Newton wrestled the rusted clamps open and paused for effect. "Al, if you love this man and truly plan on being stuck with him forever I suggest averting your delicate eyes."  


Allison giggled and covered her eyes with a hand.  


Newton cracked the lid, and Hermann can say he was honestly surprised it didn't explode.  


He carefully dumped the contents into the bench in front of them.  


Hermann noted the following items;  
-2 envelopes  
-1 yearbook  
-3 sheets of paper  
-2 Polaroid photos  
-1 yoyo  
-1 bucket hat  
-2 action figures  
-1 dinosaur toy  


Tendo shouted and grabbed the Polaroids- dusting them off. He doubled over laughing when they were revealed.  


One was of a young Tendo, he was smirking at the camera, obviously attempting to imitate a smoulder. He was wearing corduroy overalls over a white t-shirt, and he was hugging a disheveled Newton.  


Newton had a giant gap-toothed grin, his hair was in a terrible bowl cut. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a rocket on it, and the bowl hat from the box.  


Frankly, Hermann had to admit he was quite adorable.  


The white bar at the bottom indicated that this was them in first grade. The other photo showed older versions of them- grade eight it said.  


Tendo was already covered in acne, his hair was cut horribly short. He was wearing a jean jacket and a black t-shirt.  


Newton was still sporting the huge grin- but this time with braces. He had on a pokemon inspired hat, and a graphic Godzilla t-shirt.  


"Aaaawwwwww Newwwwttttttttt" Allison crooned over the photos, "Look how cute you are!"  


"Yea what happened man?" Joked Tendo.  


"I got sexy that's what, jerk." Newton picked up the bucket hat, fingers trembling. "Illia gave me this." Newton sniffled.  


Allison immediately jumped up. "Whoa whoa whoa no crying. It's my wedding. It's my job to cry." She wrapped him in a hug.  


Hermann joined the two of them, pressing a kiss to Newton's temple. "It's alright darling." He whispered into his hair.  


"Hey, let me in on this action." said Tendo, attempting to wrap the three of them in his arms.  


\-------------


	10. Chapter 10

\-------------  
AN: surprise!!! Return of the German  
As with before // around words indicates the thing  


\-----------  


Okay so it turns out being the best man meant you needed to prepare a speech.  


Whoops.  


Newt found himself positioned at the microphone, hundreds of eyes staring at him, waiting for him to talk about Tendo.  


To be honest he felt nervous.  


He caught Hermann's eye and the man nodded encouragingly at him.  


He swallowed roughly and started winging it.  


"Okay, wow, where to begin? Tendo- man I love you- but if you told me I was supposed to do a speech BEFORE I accepted, I probably would've declined. Dude, I've known you pretty much my whole life- you're my best friend, my brother. When this guy showed up in the first grade, my life change instantaneously. This little- this little crap right here- is number two on the list of the ten best things to ever happen to me. My awesome good looks being number one of course. Tendo. Tendo Tendo Tendo. I ever tell you what a fuckin' weird name that is by the way? Okay hey, no rude hand gestures, there are kids here. Seriously though, this impeccably dressed man has been my rock through a lot of my life. He stuck by me through everything and dude- gotta respect you for that, I was a weird kid. So were you actually. Yeah, damn. You remember that one time we-? Okay hang on I got a story for you folks here. Pops- I'm sorry if you haven't heard this yet, you may want to cover your ears. Okay so one time, waaaayyy back in highschool we got invited to a party. Which was pretty cool considering we were probably the biggest losers at our school. Anyways, we show up, get completely plastered, and somehow lose each other. I'm outside going crazy with these jocks right? And I guess something happens but they started being pretty crappy and started beating on me. Then Tendo appears out of nowhere- literally- and pulls some Kung-Fu shit on them and totally saved my life.… Anyways. This guy, he's the best. I love him. Allison, girl, you did good with this one. Cause I know that whatever happens from now onward, he's never gonna give up on you. He'll have your back no matter what happens, and you can always depend on him. I'm so so happy for you two. I love you man."  


The crowd of people erupted into applause and Tendo got up and hugged him tightly, and whispered a thank-you into his ear. Newt crushed him back, swallowing hard.  


Newt took his place between Tendo and Hermann again as the maid of honour took the spotlight.  


"That was a lovely speech Newton." Hermann whispered to him, taking his hand.  


Newt smiled at him. "Nah it was terrible, but I'm glad you liked it."  


A short while later it was time to dance, and Newt wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.  


He stood dramatically, and offered a hand to Hermann. "Would you care to join me for a dance Dr. Gottlieb?"  


Hermann stared at him incredulously. "Really Newton? Do you even know how to dance?"  


"Hey! I was trying to be all romantical but if you'd rather-"  


"Of course I'll dance with you, you dolt." Hermann interrupted, taking his hand.  


They made their way to the dance floor and Newt regretted having quite so much champagne.  


He giggled when Hermann placed a hand on his lower back, and clasped their hands together.  


He tried his best to make sure he didn't lean on Herms too much or anything so he didn't hurt the mans knee, but if Newt did anything wrong his partner didn't say anything.  


They spun slowly around the dance floor with a few other couples, waltzing slowly to the live band Allison insisted on having.  


Newt groaned and buried his face in Hermann's shoulder. "Dude. I just realized that school starts up again soon. I don't wanna go back yet."  


"You could always choose a profession that doesn't give you a summer break."  


"Ew. You're terrible. No. I need my me time Herms."  


"I know I was only joking." Hermann spun him around in a sudden loop and Newt didn't feel so good.  


"Hey, y'know what we should do?"  


"Hmm?"  


"We should go back to that planetarium. Date night?" He suggested.  


"Indeed. I know they've started a new show about Dark Matter recently, we should catch it. I think you might find it interesting."  


"Dude what's that stuff? Is it like the Dark Knight of matter?" He joked, causing Hermann to chuckle.  


"Not exactly." He said.  


They danced together for three more songs before the beat of the music became uptempo and more party-like; causing Hermann to flee in mock terror.  


Newt found Allison and they bounced around together on the dance floor, screaming along to whatever song the band was playing.  


He spotted Hermann talking to Tendo's grandfather, and internally groaned because he just knew Pops was telling him stories about Newts childhood.  


"Hey, Al? I'm gonna pop out for some fresh air. I'm feeling a little queasy." Newt patted her shoulder awkwardly and walked away from the crowd.  


Since they were in a tent in an open field he didn't have to go far for fresh air.  


Newt laid down in the grass a few yards away, and pulled the bucket hat out of his pocket, twisting it into his hands.  


"//Hey man. I know you loved Tendo like a son, and I know you believed in some form of an afterlife… so if you've got one, and you're looking down on us… I know you'd be happy.//" Newt started talking to the stars, imagining his uncle up on some cloud somewhere- probably fixing some Angels harp. He chuckled at the thought. "//Tendo's all grown up now isn't he? I wish you could see him, he's so happy- and Allison- she's wonderful. She's a good lady, I like her, she's good for him y'know? Oh. I don't know how the afterlife works, or if there even is one. But if there is you've probably gotten acquainted with Herms.//" He paused, looking down at the little hat in his hands. "//Isn't he great? I love him, I love his family- you'd love his Oma, to be honest I think you'd probably move in with her. She cooks better than me which is not surprising but it still hurts- I mean I'm the best! I'm thinking of sending her some of my recipes.//" Newt felt a little silly talking to the stars like this, but it made him feel better so he continued. "//I think- I think this could be the one uncle. Maybe it's just wedding fever, maybe it's not- who knows. But I love him, and I don't wanna ever be without him. I-//" Newts voice broke, and he took a deep breath. "//I miss you uncle. I hope nonexistence is kind to you. And if the afterlife is real- tell auntie I love her, and give her a big kiss for me.//" Neat had to stop cause he was crying too much, he buried his face in the little bucket at in his hands- breathing in the smell of dirt and must.  


He heard footsteps approaching and tensed awkwardly, hoping they'd go away.  


"//Why didn't you tell me you were fluent in German?//"  


"Hermann?"  


"//Yes, I saw you leave looking quite pale, and came looking for you.//" Hermann sat down beside him carefully, but Newt stayed hiding under his hat.  


"//How much did you hear?//" He asked tentatively.  


"//Enough to know that my translating my family in Germany was pointless as you understood everything.//"  


"//Don't be such a grump, you gotta admit it's pretty hilarious.//" Newt shuffled himself closer to Hermann and wrapped himself against the bigger man.  


"//It does it explain how you got along so well with Oma- seeing as she doesn't speak a word of English.//"  


Newt rolled over again so he was straddling Hermann. He pushed the man down into the grass and kissed him slowly.  


Hermann grabbed at Newts hips and kissed back, deepening the kiss slightly.  


They stayed like that for a while, neither needing more than that, but eventually Newt broke away.  


"We should probably get back."  


"Yeah. Probably." Hermann breathed, his lips swollen beautifully. "But I don't want to."  


"Me either." Said Newt.  


It was a full half hour before they returned.  


\-------------  


[Text: Herms<3] Ok  


[Text: Herms<3] So  


[Text: Herms<3] I think weve reached /that/ stage in r relationship ;)  


[Text: Newton] Newton what are you talking about?  


[Text: Herms<3] Where we talk about adopting  


[Text: Newton] You cannot be serious.  


[Text: Herms<3] oh I am  


[Text: Herms<3] vry srs  


[Text: Herms<3] besides its 2 l8  


[Text: Herms<3] already on r way home :*  


[Text: Newton] Newton what have you done?  


[Text: Newton] Newton answer me!  


[Call: Newton]  


[Call: Newton]  


[Call: Newton]  


[Text: Newton] NEWTON!  


[Text: Herms<3] ily :*  


\----------


	11. Chapter 11

\----------  


Hermann had been a lot of things in his life, but he never thought he'd be the co-owner of a dog.  


When Newton came home with the rescue, he had to admit that he was relieved- from the way Newton was acting I've the phone- Hermann had feared he'd stolen a child.  


To find out it was a dog was a relief at the time.  


It turns out this particular dog had to come home with Newton because "he just looked so sad."  


Hermann allowed the thing to stay because;  
-It didn't shed much  
-It was relatively quiet  
-And it was already house trained  


He tried to hate it, he really did.  


But to be honest the dog grew on him- and quickly.  


He would take it out to its business in the mornings as Newton was not, and never will be, a morning person.  


He gave it treats and table scraps, using the defence that Newton's cooking was "too good not to share."  


The dog- renamed Archemeaies by Hermann- often lay on his lap or by his feet as he read or watched television.  


He found it hard to hate the thing, especially since he was clearly the favourite.  


Newton had tried everything to be the favourite, but Archie (the official nickname given by his partner) wouldn't be bought with treats or belly rubs or complaints of "but IM the one that rescued you!"  


So it wasn't strange to see Hermann out walking the dog as he was today.  


They never took long walks, as he had more important things to do, and his knee wasn't accustomed to the sudden increase in activity yet.  


Archie never needed a leash as he always stayed by Hermann's ankle as they walked, but he always brought one as a precaution.  


Today they were taking a different route than usual because the rain-slicked roads they usually traveled weren't reliable footholds on account on them being sloped. But now they were only two or so blocks from home.  


Despite the weather Archie was in a good mood today, as was Hermann. The dog sniffed at passersby and barked at the occasional child happily.  


Hermann always stopped to let people pet Archie when they wanted, thus causing their walks to be a little longer somedays, but he didn't mind.  


He smiled down at the children patting the dog as they waited for the crossing walk light to change.  


"Whas his name mister?" The little girl asked him.  


"Archemeaies. But he mostly goes by Archie."  


"Hewwo Archie! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" She and her brother crooned at the dog, who wagged his tail obligingly and licked their faces.  


Their mother smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks for letting them pet him, he's a good dog."  


"Yes- he is, and it's no problem, he loves attention- especially from kids. It probably reminds him of my partner." He patted Archie's head affectionately.  


He tugged his parka tighter around him as the wind picked up, causing the air to chill and large drops of rain come crashing down from overhanging trees and wires.  


Archie barked excitedly when one landed on his head, causing the children to giggle and the boy to fall over.  


"Hey now. Daniel get up the grounds filthy." The mother scolded lightly.  


The light changed and the mother busier herself with securing both of her children's hands, whereas Hermann and Archie just stepped out.  


He heard the screech of tires before he saw anything.  


Someone grabbed him by his jacket and yanked him backward onto the sidewalk.  


But his stomach dropped when he heard a sickening thump and a yelp.  


He shoved whoever was holding him off and saw his poor dog laying mangled on the street.  


He barely heard the noise around him; the children crying, the mother trying to call them, a stranger- the one that grabbed him, calling for help. He just heard Archie's whines of pain.  


He hobbled quickly to the dogs side, and the driver of the vehicle appeared as well.  


The poor creature was severely injured- at least one of his hind legs severely crushed- it would never heal. There was hope for the other but not much. There was a pool of blood forming but Hermann couldn't see where it was coming from.  


"Oi! Are you listening? I said are you okay?!" He registered that the driver of the vehicle was speaking to him.  


"I'm fine. Can't say the same for my dog." He hissed through clenched teeth.  


"Well I'm sorry maybe if you watched where you were going!"  


"Excuse me? The light was green! I had the right of way! Even an IDIOT can tell that when a stoplight is RED that means you STOP DRIVING!" Hermann yelled right back, seeing red.  


"YOURE SUPPOSED TO LOOK BOTH WAYS MATE! ITS AS MUCH MY FAULT AS YOURS!"  


Hermann got in his face, jabbing a finger into the mans chest for effect. "Listen here you utter IMBECILE! You could have KILLED someone just now! There were CHILDREN just about to cross! If that man there hadn't PULLED ME BACK I would be oN THE PAVEMENT AS WELL!" He kneeled back down to Archie- the poor thing was unconscious now; probably going into shock.  


Hermann wished Newton was there, he was a biologist, he probably would've had some idea of what to do.  


The man that pulled him off the road handed him a sweater he just nabbed from the store to wrap Archie up in.  


The driver sighed and tried to help, but Hermann glared daggers at him- causing him to reel away.  


He managed to maneuver- and secure Archie with moving him as little and as (hopefully) painlessly as possible. He never regained consciousness, but he did yelp a few times.  


Hermann stumbled back to the sidewalk, the dog safely in his arms, and he felt like the world was crashing down around him.  


The children- somehow still here- came up to him. They had been crying, but looked to be trying their hardest to put on brave faces. Probably for his benefit.  


"Is- is Archie gonna be oh-okay?" The boy asked, lip trembling.  


He looked over their heads at the mother before answering, deciding to spare them the gruesome truth.  


"Yes." He breathed out. "Yes he's going to be fine. I'm going to take him to a doctor and he's going to get Archie all fixed up."  


He looked back to the mother, "Could you take the phone out of my left jacket pocket and dial 1 on speed dial for me miss? And explain whats happened?"  


She obliged so he turned back to her children. "How about I give your mother my phone number, and when Archie's feeling better, I'll give her a call and you can come see him okay?" He plastered a huge smile on his face, hoping the children believed it was sincere.  


They nodded in unison, both grinning- a little happier.  


"Hey, I really am sorry mate…" The driver was still here apparently.  


"You can make it up to me by taking us to the nearest veterinarian as soon as she returns my phone."  


The man opened his mouth to object most likely, but thought better of it and agreed.  


The mother came back with Hermann's phone. "I couldn't get through- but I left a voice mail." She said, slipping the phone back in his pocket.  


"Thank you miss." He said, nodding appreciatively before climbing into the waiting car.  


As they drove away Hermann let out a shaky breath, looking down at the hopeless bundle in his arms.  


\------------  


Newt burst through the doors of the vets place frantically, searching the room for- aha, Herms- there he is.  


The man was pacing agitatedly in a straight line from the water cooler to the reception desk. His cane making a resounding 'thwack' each time it touched the ground. He was muttering to himself under his breath.  


Newt ran over and crushed his middle in a hug, burying his face in Hermann's sweater.  


Herms placed his arms around Newts shoulders and hugged him, burying his face in Newt hair.  


"I'm so sorry I took so long- I was caught up with shit at LOCCENT- I came as soon as I heard the call. But you had the car keys and bikes only go so fast and-" Newts voice cracked with emotion, so he paused and took a deep breath. "How is he?"  


"Dr. Mori is working on him right now. She didn't say anything but she looked quite worried. I know for sure his left hind leg is shattered, the right is most likely broken as well. He had external bleeding and most likely internal bleeding as well. I fear at least one of his ribs is broken, but the rest is all speculation."  


"Not good." Summarized Newt sadly.  


Hermann let out a sob "No. I- I'm sorry."  


Newt pulled back to look at him, Hermann looked disastrous, his hair was wild, his eyes were puffy, he had grime on his face and clothes. "Hey now, none of that." Newt whispered.  


"But it's my fault! I should have watched where- I should've gone the way we usually- I-I- It's my fault!" Hermann all but wailed helplessly, letting a few tears fall freely as they were the only ones in the office.  


"Hey hey- hey! Shush. No. Herms c'mere," Newt sat down in one of the chairs, pulling Hermann down on top of him, "it's fine. Archie's gonna be fine. But most importantly; it's not your fault. No. No it isn't so hush, these things happen okay? He's gonna be fine, they'll fix him you'll see."  


The taller man had curled up on his lap, wrapping his arms around Newts neck and putting his feet in the chair beside them.  


"But what if he's not?" Hermann whispered, more tears falling. "What if they can't fix him?"  


"Then we- you- gave him the best second chance a dog could ask for. You know he came from an abusive home right? Oh I didn't tell you? Well he did, but we took him in, and loved him, and cared for him, and he was happy. Hes a happy little mutt- and that's because of you Herms." Newt rubbed comforting circles in Hermann's back with one hand, and stroked the back of his hand with the other. He kissed his forehead reassuringly.  


They stayed like that until Dr. Mori finally came out hours later, startling both of them.  


They scrambled up to meet her.  


"I am sorry but the news isn't as good as you would like I fear."  


"T-that's okay Dr. "not as good" is better than "not good" right?" Newt said, hope fluttering in his chest, Hermann squeezed his hand.  
She smiled softly at them, "He's stable. We have him on IV drips, and we've managed to replace most of the blood he lost. His torso and head were relatively unharmed except for some brushing and scrapes, and we sewed up the cut on his belly that was bleeding quite a bit."  


"But?"  


"But we had to amputate his hind legs."  


Newt reeled, and he felt Herms shudder beside him. "What?" He whispered, disbelieving.  


"I'm sorry, but the damage to the bones in his legs was irreparable. We had no choice. It was the best option."  


He nodded, swallowing heavily. Being a biologist he knew how bodies worked, and he knew that sometimes there was only so much you could do.  


"If you will leave your contact information we will inform you if anything changes, but for now I suggest you return to your home." She suggested softly.  


Newt supplied her with both of their cell numbers and gently led Herms out of the hospital.  


He felt terrible, the poor guy was having a terrible day, and what's worse is his leg seemed to be acting up.  


Newt decided to try something.  


"Hey," he said, "c'mere."  


Hermann shuffled over, and Newt lifted him easily- despite the height difference- and plopped him into his bike.  


"What-"  


"Dude, you're feeling crappy, you look crappy, I can't do much but the least I can do is this." He started pushing the bike carefully, making sure to keep it from tipping, or getting away from him.  


Hermann balanced his cane on the handlebars tiredly. "Thank you Newt."  


Newt grinned softly, pretending he didn't notice the use of his nickname, and push/pulled Herms home.  


\---------------


	12. Chapter 12

\---------------  
AN: ayooo German again  
You know the deal  
Probably  


\-------------  


"//I WILL NOT JUST UP AND MOVE MY ENTIRE LIFE JUST BECAUSE IT SUITS YOU BETTER!//"  


"//NO! Father I am staying in America. My JOB is in America. My LIFE is in America.//"  


"//NO I WILL NOT "Just get another job." DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BECOME A UNIVERSITY PROFESSOR AT MY AGE? HOW HARD IT IS TO SECURE TENURE AT MY AGE? NO I WILL NOT MOVE!//"  


"//FATHER! I have worked HARD to EARN the position I have here. My research has flourished and prospered WONDERFULLY and I am on the VERGE of an IMPORTANT BREAKTHROUGH! I have CLASSES to TEACH! I CANNOT move back to Germany! I have catered to your every whim but this is where I draw the line! I will VISIT you when I wish but I will NOT be moving! And that! Is! FINAL!//"  


Hermann smashed the 'End Call' button and threw his phone across the room angrily.  


He sunk to the couch, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, hard enough that he saw bright starbursts of colour.  


He shouted angrily and lashed out, flipping the coffee table over.  


"Whoa. Babe. What's up?" Newton stood frozen in the hallway entrance, takeout in his hands.  


He glared at him, suddenly feeling the need to get away. "//Nothing- my father- just- UGH! Leave me alone Newton!//" Hermann stormed off to their room, slamming the door behind him.  


"Do you want to talk about it?" Newton shouted.  


He ignored him and grabbed his cellphone and his car keys, shoving them deep into his pocket, grabbing his parka off the hook on the back of the door he stormed back out.  


Newton hadn't moved when Hermann stormed past him, and started wrestling with his boots.  


"Du-"  


"//No! Just shut up. Shut up! Please?! I'm going out.//" Hermann snapped, fuming.  


He stormed out the door- not bothering to close it behind him, and Newton chased him out.  


The smaller man grabbed his arm and Hermann whirled on him, arm raised. Newton shrunk back- having never seen this side of him before.  


"H-Herms yo-"  


"//Newton just fucking shut up and go back inside!! Learn to keep your annoying mouth shut! Get over your constant need for affection- frankly it's disgusting. You're pathetic! Just leave me be. I need to go somewhere where I don't have someone pestering me every two seconds. I need space Newton! You hear me?! Bloody back off you ridiculous, irritating try-hard and leave me alone!//" He shoved Newton away roughly, not bothering to turn when he heard him cry out in pain.  
He peeled out of the driveway and just drove anywhere, no destination in mind.  


\------------  


[Text: Newton] Newton I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said. I was angry with my father and I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, it was unfair of me. I wasn't in control of my emotions at the time. I'm truly sorry.  


[Text: Newton] Newton please. I know what I did was unforgivable, but at least let me explain.  


[Text: Newton] My father is not a particularly loving man as you know, and he demands much of my siblings and I quite often- treats us like employees instead of children if I'm honest. When you walked in I had just finished a rather heated phone call with him and was quite emotional.  


[Text: Newton] I'm very sorry Newton. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was angry at my father, not you. Please Newton.  


[Text: Fuckface] Lol! Fuck off, Hermann. :)  


\---------------


	13. Texts Never Sent

\---------------  


Texts Never Sent: Hermann  


[Text: Newton] Really Newton? This sign is childish.  


[Text: Newton] I don't think Archie understands what happened, he keeps trying to go home- your home.  


[Text: Newton] I called you disgusting. How could I do that? Newton I'm so sorry.  


[Text: Newton] A letter from Oma arrived today, she asked after you. I don't think Dietrich told her.  


\------------  


Texts Never Sent: Newt  


[Text: Fuckface] I still cant believe u did that. How could u? I get tht ur dad pissed u off r whtevr but it rlly fucking hurt to hear u say those things  


[Text: Fuckface] My bed doesnt feel right w/out u in it  


[Text: Fuckface] I saw u on campus & I had 2 go cry inthe bathroom  


[Text: Fuckface] this isnt workin. I need 2 drink 2 forget. I miss u  


\-----------


	14. Chapter 14

\-----------  


Newt hardly slept anymore.  


His home felt lifeless with out Hermann or Archie (he left a note on the door demanding Hermann "Get the fuck out" and take Archie with him) in it.  


He was Hermann's dog anyways- it loved him more. Even after Newt rigged up some awesome wheels to serve as hind legs for him. He missed the squeaking of the tires on the floor.  


He missed the sound of Hermann's cane.  


He missed Hermann.  


Since school had started up again a few months ago he had a lot more to do now- it distracted him a lot to be honest, but he made sure to stay within his building or just go directly home.  


He may miss Hermann but that doesn't mean he wanted to see him.  


His students were great- they were enthusiastic, devoted, and they liked his style. He had a lot of fun with them, but his heart wasn't really into it. He'd do his job at school, stay around a little while extra to help some of his kids out, and then he'd head home.  


But today Newt decided he needed to break that depressing cycle, and headed to a nearby bar.  


It was dark and musty inside, and there weren't too many people there- but he didn't care; all people did was hurt you, the less there were the better.  


He hopped up onto a barstool next to this mean looking couple, waiting for the bartender.  


He ordered and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes hard.  


"Little man are you alright?" The large man beside him said, his partner leaning past him to see Newt as well.  


They were both big and strong, blonde hair, and he thought he could see tattoos on their necks.  


The man had a large, dark beard- and frankly he was jealous, and the woman wore dark red lipstick.  


"Yeah buddy, I'm cool- just having a rough day- week- life-" he downed the whiskey the bartender brought him and winced as it went down, "ugh!"  


The woman chuckled. "You don't do this often do you?"  


"Drink? Nah I drink sometimes. I don't usually drink whiskey though. Or alone. But hey- desperate times, desperate measures!" He downed another glass, coughing. The man pounded his back to help and Newt felt his lung dislodge.  


"Not alone. I am Aleksis, this is Sasha- my wife. Now we drink together!" Aleksis clinked his glass against Newts, and then Sasha's and they all drank.  


A few shots later, Newt pointed between the two. "Okay so, I'm guessing… Russian?"  


Sasha nodded. "Yes, although we have been here many years."  


"That's cool! I'm from Germany originally, but my family moved here when I was a kid."  


Sasha nodded like this pleased her.  


"So what is the trouble little man? Why have you come to drink?" She prodded, Aleksis turning to look at him curiously.  


He swallowed- a bit uncomfortable with being put on the spot. "Well uh, long story short; my boyfriend did a shitty thing, I kicked him and our dog out, haven't heard from him in a while. Which is cool and all- I don't want to hear from him… but I kinda do? Fuck- I miss him. I miss him a lot. But what he did- said- was really shitty and I-" he trailed off suddenly, stopping to swig some more whiskey, looking away awkwardly as tears pricked his eyes.  


Aleksis hummed understandingly. "I see. If you miss this man so much that it drives you to drink whiskey- which it appears you don't even like- why not try to speak with him anyways?"  


"Yes, give him a chance. There obviously has been miscommunication. You should at least do that." Sasha agreed with her husband.  


He sighed. "Thanks guys, but I just, I dunno if I'm ready for that yet."  


Newt stumbled out of the bar hours later, having embarrassed himself thoroughly by dancing and having a grand time with his new friends.  


He figured that riding his bike while inebriated was a terrible idea, so he opted to just leave it where it was and come pick it up when he could see straight.  


He was only a few blocks from the bar when he got jumped.  


Some punk jumped out from the shadows and knocked him over.  


"Nnn-heyyyy ow dude!" He whined, getting to his feet slowly, his drunken brain not yet realizing what was happening.  


"Gimmie your wallet and your cellphone." The mugger said.  


"How 'bout no?"  


"Not an option." The guy pulled out a knife, the blade shining in the light of the streetlamp.  


"Aw dude? Cmon. No one uses knives anymore." He would've laughed but he was kind of worried about getting stabbed. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet.  


Like an idiot, Newt jumped for the guys knife when he was distracted by the wallet- the two of them fell to the ground and started tussling. He heard a car door slam and someone shouting up the street.  


The mugger kneed him pretty hard in the gonads and Newt saw stars, he punched blindly at the guy and heard him cry out in pain. He got shoved off the criminal, but managed to grab him again. The man reeled on him, desperately trying to free himself before the other person showed up and he was outnumbered. Newt felt a sharp pain in his gut and reeled back.  


White hot pain flared in his stomach and Newt was feeling pretty sober now. He clutched at his stomach, feeling his fingers slick with a warm liquid.  


He was gonna be sick.  


The person Newt heard a moment ago appeared suddenly, but his attacker- and wallet, were long gone.  


The person turned to him instead and Newt could've sworn he recognized that face but right now he had bigger issues than putting names to faces.  


"9-911!" He gasped out, falling to the ground, his vision going black.  


He swore he heard Hermann shout his name, but chalked it down as pain-induced hallucinations as he lost consciousness.  


\-----------------


	15. Chapter 15

\-----------------  


He woke up with a terrible crick in his neck, an ache in his back, and an undignified bit of dried drool on the corner of his mouth.  


But instead Hermann focused on the feeling of familiar fingers carding softly through his hair.  


His breath shuddered and the fingers stopped moving. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, but the fingers withdrew from his head and Hermann felt like a child for wanting to cry.  


"Hermann I know you well enough to know you're awake now."  


He sighed and sat up straight, wiping the drool from his mouth.  


Newton was frowning at him from the hospital bed. A bruise was flourishing above his left eye, there was a split in his lip, his right knuckles were bandaged.  


And he didn't have to look to know that there were twenty stitches in his left side, wrapped tightly in gauze.  


"How're you feeling?" He said, trying to sound as if he was asking because it was expected.  


"Lovely. I'm shitting roses. Why're you here Hermann?" Newton glared at him, and it hurt more than his stiff neck.  


He huffed derisively in response. "You don't remember? I should have expected as much, not only were you unbelievably intoxicated, you were going into shock. Newton I'm the one that got you here- to the hospital."  


"Wait- you?" Newton looked incredibly confused, and he had to admit it was quite cute.  


"Yes. I was driving home after visiting the pharmacy, and I happened to be taking the street you were being accosted on. I jumped out to help- not realizing who it was until after I had arrived on the scene." He fiddled with his cane, awkwardly finishing his explanation.  


Newton shifted awkwardly in his bed. "Oh. Thank you."  


They sat together awkwardly for a while, tension almost tangible in the small room.  


Suddenly, Newton snorted out a laugh. Hermann looked at him, confused.  


"We're right back where we started." He said softly. "A mugger, a lost wallet, and you dragging my inured ass to the hospital. Hospitals really must be our- or at least my- thing. Oh man the universe is magical sometimes." He giggled.  


He smiled tensely, "Yes but as I remember, last time you were the attempted rescuer, and this time I only called the ambulance."  


"Oh don't start that crap. I'm a biologist, I've got a pretty good idea of where that knife got me. I probably would've bled out on the street while waiting for the ambulance if you didnt keep pressure on it. You did your share of rescuing." Newton smiled almost fondly at him, and he felt something like hope in his chest.  


"Well I couldn't let you die, you-"  


"Have important research to do? Yeah whatever, anyone else could do what I do." Newton grumbled.  


"I was going to say 'mean too much to me,' Newton. And don't downplay your skill- you're the best in your field and you know it. Four doctorates aren't an easy accomplishment."  


Newton stared at him incredulously. "What?"  


He rolled his eyes. "I don't know how hard that ruffian knocked your head against the ground but I know you heard me perfectly well Newton. You worked hard to-"  


"No no the other thing. What do you mean I 'mean too much to you'? I don't know if you remember dude but you- we kinda…" He waved his hands in lieu of saying the obvious.  


"Just because we parted- and on unhappy terms, doesn't mean I stopped caring, Newton." He said softly, avoiding the others eyes.  


"Dude no. No. We're not doing this! We are not having that cliche movie moment. No- no. You hurt me Hermann, physically and emotionally. You don't get to just- you don't get to just show up out of the blue again and say stuff like that dude!"  


He looked at him, pleading. "I- I realize that-"  


"Nnnnno! Do not give me puppy-eyes Hermann! You can't just do this- you tossed me away- literally- Hermann you said terrible things and you left! You left okay! I can't just- no. No. No you hurt me and I'm not ready to forgive you and let you back in and-" He sobbed heavily and buried his head in his hands, it took a lot of self restraint for Hermann to resist reaching over and stroking his shoulder. "Just no."  


"Alright." Hermann looked at him sadly, before grabbing his cane and standing to leave. "I understand. I'll leave you to heal." He limped stiffly to the door- having slept in a hospital chair causing his joints to be stiff.  


"Hermann wait." He froze, hand on the doorknob, breath catching in his throat. "I said we don't get the cliche movie ending where the guy and the girl get back together and bam everything's better right away. I didn't say we couldn't talk…"  


He turned, hopefully. "I- I would like to talk, if that's alright?"  


Newton smiled tentatively, and nodded to the recently vacated chair.  


Newton fiddled with his fingers. "Sooooo…"  


"You deserve an explanation."  


"True that." He looked at Hermann expectantly.  


He sighed, hoping his explanation would be acceptable. "My father- as you know- is a very important political figure in Germany, and for the past few months he had been working very hard to create a kind-of agreement with another country. Apparently some events occurred that caused the process to be quite tense, and for a while the whole thing was almost scrapped. Understandably this caused my father to be under quite a lot of stress. Since we do not have the most conventional father/son relationship- as you know- most of our conversations quickly become arguments. For the past few weeks leading up to- the day that- well. For a while preceding the termination of our relationship he had been attempting to persuade me to move back to Germany to be with the family- as he is all about image, and if one of your sons is away from home with a lovely job that he could easily have within his home country; that hurts your image. Essentially, the stress of fathers work caused him to become furious with me quite quickly. Quite predictably I was easily drawn into the heated argument with him, and I believe we spent two and a half shouting at each other over the phone before I- tossed the phone against the wall. That was when you walked in, and since I didn't have a moment to calm down between, I felt…. 'trapped' I fear is the only word I can use to describe it currently. See, you, dear Newton, were one of the few reasons for my vehement refusal to return home- my job was obviously a part of it yes, but as I said I could easily find a similar one in Germany… but there's only one of you in the world and I didn't- I couldn't.… Anyways your arrival seemed to be the trigger on my emotional outburst and I regrettably lashed out on you- some part of my brain seeing the entire situation as your fault. Quite obviously it wasn't, as you had nothing to do with the argument or my father, but I acted like a child nonetheless, and I am incredibly, wholeheartedly sorry, Newton."  


The room was silent except for the beeping and whirring of machines.  


He looked anywhere- everywhere but at Newton.  


Newton cleared his throat, and Hermann glanced up furtively. "Whoa… that's uh- that's a lot to take in. So… basically; your dad pissed you off and you took it out on me?"  


"I-" Hermann sighed, "-essentially yes- I wish I could take it all back, that it never happened. But that doesn't change anything."  


"You're damn right; it doesn't. You said some pretty shitty things dude- you threw me onto the stairs!"  


"I know- god I know, these past months have been miserable for me Newton," a lifetime ago he would never had admitted to this, but he was a different man now- Newton had changed him, "…could you find it in your heart to give me a chance to try and redeem myself to you?"  


Newton stared at him hard, and he squirmed under the gaze. "I- I guess, maybe. We could try? But you're on probation, jerk."  


Hermann wanted to cry out in joy. "Thank you Newton, I don't deserve it."  


"Oh shut up I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Archie. The poor boy can't grow up in a broken home- do you know what that'll do to him? The other dogs will tease him at school!" Newton joked, causing the two of them to smile.  


\-------------


	16. Chapter 16

\-------------  


He heard the door shut quietly, and heard Hermann taking off his parka and shoes, Archie ran down the hall and greeted Newt excitedly- as if he had been gone for years instead of the short half hour it took for them to take their walk.  


"I ordered pizza for dinner while you were out, come grab a slice." He called from the kitchen.  


They had moved in together again, and it felt more homey than it did the first time. They worked together better now; in sync with each other.  


Hermann appeared in the doorway, a slight flush on his cheeks from the exercise he just received. Newt pecked him on the cheek as he spun around him and out to the living room to flop on the couch.  


"I hope you plan on watching something good tonight!" Herms shouted from the kitchen, hear stuck in the fridge.  


He laughed, "Hey! I always do! I have great taste you jerk."  


Hermann came out of the kitchen- plate full of pizza- and sat next to him. "Yes yes of course." He kissed Newts cheek affectionately.  


He hummed in response and leaned into Hermann out of habit, "Have a good walk?"  


"Oh yes, it's quite lovely outside, and we saw Mr. Hansen with his son at the farmers market."  


Newt folded two pieces of pizza together like a sandwich and shoved them into his mouth, chewing happily.  


"How olds that kid now? Twenty-one?"  


Hermann nodded in response. "I believe so, yes. What movie do we have today?"  


"Wrath of Kahn, dude." He put his plate down and scrambled for the remote.  


Herms smiled.  


"Dude your feet are freezing how do you even manage?"  


"Well I usually wear socks, Newton, but you took those off to 'admire my ankles.'  


The two of them were reclining comfortingly together. Hermann's feet were on his lap, and he was gently massaging them as they watched the movie.  


Newt always gets emotional when Spock dies- so he likes to occupy himself.  


"Yea but still. You're making ME cold man." He shivered for emphasis.  


"Well come here then." Hermann opened his arms invitingly; how could he refuse?  


He crawled over and flopped happily on top of the other, nuzzling his face into Hermann's old man sweater.  


Herms rubbed his back and tangled their legs together comfortably- being careful to leave his bad knee in a safe space. "Better?"  


Newt mumbled in tiredly in response, and kissed Hermann's throat softly throughout the rest of the movie; having seen it enough times to be able to recite it in his sleep.  


\-------------  


He paused in the doorway, leaning up against the frame, watching Newton finish up the end up his class.  


The mans unique voice carried loudly, his hair was more wild than when he was at home, he waved his hands every which way (Hermann was reminded of an orchestra conductor), and he seemed to quite enjoy it.  


Newton would pause his lecture to crack jokes, or question students, or just to talk about something else. His students seemed to love it.  


They were enthusiastic, eager, and sharp as a whip when he sprung questions on them.  


To be honest Hermann was quite jealous, by comparison his lectures were quite boring.  


"Alright kids, it's Friday, it's pretty much time to go- get outta here; go party."  


His students cheered and scrambled to get out; they may love him, but they love their free time more- they are university students after all.  


Hermann stepped into the room to avoid being jostled into by the students as they left, he walked over to Newton who was shuffling papers around at his desk and mumbling to himself.  


When Hermann's cane made a louder sound on the floor, Newton noticed his presence. He looked up, already smiling.  
"Hey man, what's up?"  


"I decided to come see you." He sat in Newton's desk chair, watching the other finish his work.  


Newton laughed, "Bored at home?"  


He sighed dramatically, "Oh yes, without you near I don't know what to do with myself."  


Newton put the rest of his papers away, chucking. "Oh ho- ouch. Maybe I'll just sleep on my lab table tonight if you're gonna be like that dude."  


He reached out and pulled Newton into his lap, kissing his forehead. "Now how would I ever sleep without my heated teddy bear? No that wouldn't do."  


"True, you'd probably freeze to death without me." Newton kissed him softly, and didn't stop until he needed air. "So, what's up dude?" He said, panting slightly.  


He shifted in the chair to get a more comfortable position, holding Newton carefully so he wouldn't fall. "The planetarium is starting its new show today, I was wondering if-"  


"I wanted to go? Dude- of course, let's go!" Newton hopped off his lap and scrambled excitedly for his jacket.  


He chuckled, standing up as well, "If we were to leave now I fear we would be waiting outside for two and a half hours before it started. No, I wanted to know if you would like to do an early dinner out, and THEN go to the planetarium."  


He paused, jacket half on. "Oh- well why didn't you say that in the first place? Let's goooo."  


"Alright alright, I'm coming. Keep your pants on."  


Newton stared at him, eyes wide in mock horror. "That doesn't apply to later tonight though right?"  


"Certainly not." He said, linking arms with Newton as they walked out of the room.  


\----------  


Newt sniffled, and leaned his head against Hermann's shoulder when the other wrapped his arm around him.  


"H-hey man, I brought someone to meet you. This is Hermann."  


He didn't get a response- of course he didn't, graves don't talk back; it'd be kinda weird if they did.  


Newt huffed a shaky breath, "You r-remember me telling you about him? W-well I brought him to meet you formally- kinda. He insisted."  


Hermann squeezed him comfortingly, "It was only right I meet your family members. Besides, you've met mine."  


"But-"  


Herms looked at him, quite exasperated. So he shut up, and went back to sniffling quietly.  


Herms looked down at the headstone, smiling softly, and Newt felt warm to the bones just by looking at it.  


He rested his hand on the marble stone and started talking quietly. "I'm sorry we never had the opportunity to formally meet, but from Newton's description of you- you were quite the man. I requested this- ah- meeting if you will, because I wanted to thank you. You were a very important man to Newton- and you were the one that supported him the strongest in his education choices, and I fear that if those choices were never made, we may never have been brought together the way we were. So thank you for- as Newton puts it; being 'rad as hell.'"  


Newt stared at him, half surprised, half gushing with affection. "Hermann…" For once in his life he didn't know what to say.  


\-----------


	17. A Very Happy Ending After All

\-----------  


[Text: Tendbro] Dude  


[Text: Tendbro] Dude  


[Text: Tendbro] DUDE  


[Text: Newt] WHAT  


[Text: Tendbro] GUESS WHAT  


[Text: Newt] WHAT  


[Text: Tendbro] Wow ur no fun dude :(  


[Text: Newt] Man, it's like..... balls am tell me wtf ur waking us up for  


[Text: Tendbro] O shit srry  


[Text: Tendbro] Timezones  


[Text: Tendbro] Riiiiiggghhhttt  


[Text: Newt] Newt >:(  


[Text: Tendbro] Siggghhhhhh  


[Text: Tendbro] Fine  


[Text: Tendbro] Party pooper >:P  


[Text: Tendbro] Herms jus pROPOSED !!!!!!!!  


[Text: Tendbro] [image.jpg] !!!!! :D  


[Call: Newt]  


\------------


End file.
